


Odin’s First Halloween

by Snowwellie



Series: Fire Emblem Character Pieces [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Autumn, Fire Emblem Gift Exchange, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwellie/pseuds/Snowwellie
Summary: “Uh, remind me again what day this is?” Odin felt a little lost when it came to Nohrian customs.Niles was dumbfounded. “Halloween. The best day of the year. Spirits rise from the dead to haunt the living… everyone wears scary costumes and eats candy… what poor hovel did you grow up in where there wasn’t Halloween?”***Odin experiences this strange holiday for the first time along with the only woman who could make him completely lose his cool, Lady Corrin.***





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheerilyEerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerilyEerie/gifts).



> Written for tumblr user [@cheerilyeerie](http://cheerilyeerie.tumblr.com) for the Fire Emblem Trick-or-Treat Halloween Exchange event run on tumblr at [@fef-trickortreat](http://fef-trickortreat.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Prompt(s): Cheer gave a great prompt of everyone having high expectations of Odin for Halloween!
> 
> AN: I am in love with the Odin/Corrin ship and am kind of disappointed by their support conversations. So this was an attempt to make their relationship mutually sweet.

***3 weeks to go***

 

Since coming to Nohr, Odin hadn’t used a sword in battle. However, that is no excuse to stop practicing. His sword arm had an insatiable hunger for combat that needed to be quenched. He was in the middle of a strengthening sequence on the practice grounds when he heard a familiar smarmy voice behind him.

“Why the sword, dear? Having knightly dreams?”

“Ahhh!” Odin tipped over a little and had to swing his arms haphazardly to counterbalance. “By the gods, Niles! You’re almost as bad as Saizo!”

“Apologies love,” Niles’s face playfully twisted into a look of false contemplation, “but I like to think that I’m _badder_ than Saizo. I guess it all depends on what you find more sexy, an eyepatch or a mask.”

Niles did have a habit of wandering around and teasing people, but he usually wouldn’t interrupt combat practice unless it was something important.

“So,” said Odin, “are we needed by Lord Leo? Is there a quest that needs fulfilling?”

“Yes,” Niles replied, “and it is _very_ important.”

Odin straightened up and slid the weapon back into it’s sheath. His sword arm twitched in anticipation.

“Halloween is 3 weeks away and we need to find the best costume for Lord Leo.” Niles started slowly pacing, one hand behind his back, the other waving in front of him like a contemplative bard. “I was thinking this would be a wonderful opportunity for Lord Leo to let loose and wear something more _risqué_.” The corners of Niles’s mouth curled into a wicked grin. “I know he’ll probably be unimpressed but it will be _so_ enjoyable to watch. Perhaps a skintight bodysuit decorated with skeleton bones?” Niles’s suggestion was met by several moments of silence.

“Uh, remind me again what day this is?” Odin felt a little lost when it came to Nohrian customs.

Niles was dumbfounded. “Halloween. The best day of the year. Spirits rise from the dead to haunt the living… everyone wears scary costumes and eats candy… what poor hovel did you grow up in where there wasn’t Halloween?”

“Spirits…” Odin contemplated, “do you mean Risen?” Odin’s imagination took over. “Do we need to disguise Lord Leo on this Ween of Hallows? Is the confectionary a bribe for the spirits?” He began to babble. “Because the undead don’t have much of a sweet-tooth. More of a blood-tooth really—”

“What? No,” now it was Nile’s turn to be confused, “the spirit thing is just a myth. It’s just a day to wear ridiculous costumes and carouse into the night.” Niles glanced briefly at Odin’s chest only partially covered by a nearly transparent leotard. “I’m curious to see how you could make an outfit even more outrageous than that mage garb you prance into battle with.”

“Of course my costume is going to be the most brilliant! Would you expect anything less from Odin Dark?” Odin wanted to sound confident. “How exactly are we going to make this… bone suit?” In fact, he was feeling rather unsure about this alarming holiday.

“You learn all sorts of useful skills being a thief,” said Niles with a grin. “If one can create a disguise, one can create a costume.” Then he added as an aside, “if you need anything mended, let me know.”

For some reason Odin found it slightly disturbing when Niles was nice.

With his crafty partner taking the lead, dressing Lord Leo was not going to be a difficult task. His own costume was a different matter. Almost everyone had expressed at one point or another that Odin was the most flamboyant soldier in the army. It was going to be difficult finding a costume impressive enough to live up to his own reputation, and celebrating the undead wasn’t exactly motivating considering his history with the Risen. However, Odin didn’t dwell too long on the thought; after all, he had a liege to prepare.

“Well then,” Odin said enthusiastically, “let us begin our quest for supplies!”

It wasn’t until they were wandering down the road towards the market before he bothered to ask Niles what he was planning to wear.

Niles replied in typical fashion, “just the eyepatch.”

 

***2 weeks to go***

 

Laslow, Selena, and Odin didn’t get to be alone together all that often. Being a retainer for the Lords and Ladies of Nohr was a demanding job. So it wasn’t until a week later that they had the opportunity to retreat to one of the spare rooms alone together for lunch and what Odin liked to call “The Meeting of the Shepherds”. Their conversation started as usual. Laslow recounted his failed attempts to woo one of the maids while Selena had foolishly challenged Effie last week to a contest of strength. When it was his turn, Odin strayed from his typical topic of weapon names to something that had been bothering him all week.

“Have you two heard about this Halloween… thing?”

Selena suddenly became very interested in her bread.

“Ah, yes. The day when the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead is at it’s thinnest,” recited Laslow dramatically. “Do either of you have any plans yet? I think I’ll dress as a certain masked prince and sweep the ladies off their feet on the dance floor!” One palm held to his chest and the other holding his goblet in the air, Laslow’s eyes grew far away and misty as he was no doubt imagining himself swooping across the ballroom with every woman in the castle.

“Niles and I are preparing a costume for Lord Leo,” Odin grimaced. “It has something to do with human bones. I think they’re supposed to be scary.”

“Lady Camilla is going as a cat,” Selena said mostly to her plate, “which I guess is scary depending on whether you’re allergic or not.”

“What’s your plan, Selena?” asked Odin.

“Oh,” she said dismissively, “I’m just going to wear a cloak like the villagers wear.”

“That’s not very scary. You’re not even going to try?” Laslow asked, returning to the conversation from his imaginary waltzes.

“I will be an undercover assassin which is VERY scary, okay?” Selena’s voice had raised back to it’s usual feisty tone. “It’s rude to outshine the royal family, which is what would happen with the perfect costume I would inevitably create if I _really_ tried.” Selena pointedly returned to her food.

“What about you, Odin?” Laslow rested his head on one of his arms, looking up at Odin curiously. “I bet you have a thousand costume ideas.”

“Uh, I have several!” lied Odin, putting on a front of false confidence. “I’m just trying to decide which is the MOST scary!”

“You should talk to Peri,” Laslow replied. “She has been telling me the scariest stories all week: A man who is part bat, an intelligent blob of carnivorous goo, a green gilled creature haunting a lagoon, and a bloodthirsty doll that comes to life?” Laslow chuckled with amusement. “They’re all fake.”

“They probably think raising the dead is fake too.” Selena furrowed her brows in Laslow’s direction.

“Selena,” Odin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “we have gone on many quests together from one side of Nohr to the other, and battled many a foe, but none of them Risen. I don’t think they exist on this plane.”

“I know, I know.” Selena sighed, picking at a piece of cheese.

“We left those demons in the past, Selena. Just enjoy the festivities!” Laslow was always up for a good time. “I heard there is going to be music, and food, and games, and dancing…” he started to get that misty look in his eyes again.

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” Selena said sharply. “But I won’t enjoy it.”

“Not even for Lady Camilla?” teased Laslow.

“I’ll pretend.”

 

***1 week to go***

 

Thanks to Niles’s enthusiasm and deft hands, they soon had a white felt skeletal design stitched onto a thick black leotard fitted precisely to Lord Leo’s measurements. However, Odin was still stuck on what to wear. Nothing at the market had inspired him and talking with his friends just made him feel even more conflicted.

If there was one thing thing that could steady his nerves it was tedious sword maintenance. He retreated into a back corner of the armoury with the bottle of oil and began smoothing it along the blade with a soft cloth, paying attention for any dulling along the edge. He was about halfway along when he heard someone else enter.

“Oh! Hey Odin!” The new arrival meandered through the weapon racks to join him in the corner.

“Lady Corrin!” Odin said a little too loudly and stood up so sharply that he tipped the bench over, spilling oil on his shoe. He quickly set both upright and came up with a cover. “I… I did that on purpose! For dramatic and comedic effect!” Phew.

“No need to stand for me, Odin,” Lady Corrin chuckled and sat next to him on the recently righted bench, pulling the Yato across her lap. “I didn’t know you knew how to use a sword.”

“Before I devoted myself to the ways of Dark Magic, I did occasionally use a blade in battle.” Odin paused thoughtfully. “This sword has taken care of me for many years, so I do what I can to return the favour.”

“What’s that stuff you’re using?” asked Lady Corrin curiously.

“It’s oil,” Odin elaborated, “infused with the power of fire to satisfy the blade’s thirst for vengeance!”

“I see.” Lady Corrin appeared a little confused.

“Actually m’lady, it is just simple sword oil.” Odin dropped the theatrics. “It is the care and attention that you put into the cleaning that makes it special.” Lady Corrin was so kind and sincere that he didn’t really feel like he had to pretend around her.

“How do you use it?” she asked.

“You—” Odin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “you wield the legendary sword of prophecy and you’ve never cleaned a blade before?”

“Uh, no.” Lady Corrin blushed. “Xander taught me how to fight with a sword, but it was the castle attendants who maintained the armoury.” Odin immediately regretted what he had said. Gah! Of course she wouldn’t have time to maintain her own equipment, she was a royal with armies and kingdoms to lead!

“Do you think…” asked Lady Corrin cautiously, “do you think you could teach me?”

“I would do anything to help a Princess of Nohr!” Odin said a little too enthusiastically. Trying to make up for his faux-pas, he started preparing another oiled cloth.

“You’re always naming things,” Lady Corrin sounded genuinely curious, “so what’s this one’s name?”

“Missiletainn,” Odin said a little nervously.

“An important name for an important sword,” reassured Lady Corrin. Maybe she didn’t care about his slip-up.

“It is m’lady.” Odin looked down at the worn leather grip and iron blade of Missiletainn where he had memorized every scratch and nick. After a thoughtful moment, he handed Lady Corrin the oiled cloth and began to show her how to clean the blade of the Yato.

“Take your time. Angle the cloth this way so you don’t catch yourself on the edge.” Odin placed his hand on top of hers to fix her technique and suddenly felt a queasy warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. He quickly let go then returned to cleaning Missiletainn, hoping Lady Corrin didn’t notice his face flush.

“Thank-you,” said Lady Corrin softly, also hoping Odin wouldn’t catch her blushing.

After a few awkward moments both focusing on their own tasks, Odin decided to fill the silence with idle chatter.

“So… are you looking forward to the Halloween festival?” Odin internally cringed. Of course she was. Other than Selena, who doesn’t like a festival?

“I’m not sure. I’ve never been to one before,” Lady Corrin paused thoughtfully. “Around this time of year the servants would give me sweets but there were never any festivals at the Northern Fortress.”

“Oh, me too!” Odin felt the need to clarify. “I mean, the first Halloween part. Not the servant or the fortress part.”

“Really? I’m glad I’m not going to be the only one!” Lady Corrin sounded excited but proceeded cautiously. “Why didn’t they celebrate Halloween where you lived before coming to Nohr?”

“It’s hard to celebrate a holiday like this—” Odin’s mind drifted to Ylisse. “Where I come from, the overlap of the lands of the living and the dead isn’t a cause for celebration.” When he left home all was peaceful, but the army of undead Risen he had to fight was always fresh in his mind’s eye.

Lady Corrin had always been curious about where the three mysterious retainers had come from, but she didn’t question Odin any further. She didn’t want to intrude on any memories that Odin might want to forget.

Odin quickly returned to his idle chatter. “Have you found a costume yet?”

“Think so.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” said Lady Corrin playfully. “Have _you_ found a costume yet?”

“Not yet,” Odin returned to his usual dramatics, “I haven’t found something scary enough to be worthy of the most impressive Odin Dark, Lord of Darkness!”

“Just think of the most feared in all of Nohr and turn it into a costume!” Lady Corrin gave him another one of those genuine smiles that made him feel clammy like he had a fever.

“Oh,” said Odin, “that’s easy then.”

“Are you going to tell me?” Lady Corrin raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Odin smiled an impish grin, “you’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

***Halloween Day***

 

After checking to make sure Niles was on his way to aid Lord Leo, Odin wandered a little farther down the hallway that connected all the royal chambers. He arrived at a certain door and hesitated, mentally running through the impressive speech he had planned. His thoughts were interrupted by a not unfamiliar sound from down the hall.

“NILES!”

Odin wasn’t sure if Lord Leo was reacting to the skin-tight skeleton suit or Niles’s nudity. Actually it was probably the skeleton suit. Niles was naked a lot.

The door in front of him opened before he had a chance to knock.

“Oh, hello Odin! Did you hear Leo—”

Odin took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. “Behold Lady Corrin, royal leader of many kingdoms, wielder of the legendary Yato, kind and worthy commander of the—”

“Odin, what are you wearing?” Lady Corrin interrupted with a giggle. She was wearing a fitted black dress with long sleeves, between which fabric had been cut and sewn to appear as broad black wings. A band held a pair of leaf shaped ears atop her head. She made a very lovely bat.

“I took m’lady’s advice,” said Odin. “I am the most feared in all of Nohr!”

“Your collar is inside out,” Lady Corrin chuckled, “here, let me fix it.” She flipped and fastened the broad collar, smoothing the bottom portion down and across his shoulders. Oddly enough, her touch made him feel a little less nervous. Odin decided to forge ahead without the grandiose speech.

“Lady Corrin… would you… um… like… um… attend festival with me?” The words hung in the air for a moment. By the mullet of Ike, maybe he should have gone with the grandiose speech.

“I’d love to!” Lady Corrin said with a little bit of surprise, but mostly happiness.

Odin offered her his arm and they began to walk towards the festivities being held in the ballrooms, foyers, and laneways of the stoic Windmire. King Xander had just recently been crowned, but life in the capitol was already starting to bloom again. Lights filled the usually dim streets while costumed villagers exchanged laughter, drink, and candy. Almost every building and home was decorated for the festival, including an odd tradition of carving variations of squash and leaving them on doorsteps.

The sun was barely setting as they entered the decorated courtyard next to Windmire’s grandest hall. Lady Corrin spoke sheepishly, taking advantage of their moment alone. “Odin, I have to admit something. When you came to my door, I was on my way to find you. I had finally worked up the courage to ask you to the festival, but you beat me to it!” Lady Corrin scrunched her nose in mock indignance.

“My deepest apologies m’lady,” Odin replied. “I can rescind my request for your company if you would prefer—”

“No!” Lady Corrin playfully tugged at Odin’s arm as they both shared a laugh.

Entering the hall, they headed towards a table reserved for the royal family against the far wall. The local merchants had wanted to make them a grand head table that spanned nearly half the room, but King Xander insisted on a much more modest arrangement.

The rest of the Nohrian royals and retainers were there already. As they approached, the group was talking amongst themselves but all fell silent upon viewing the pair. Lord Leo, who had been facing the other way, finally turned to see what had caused everyone to go silent.

“It is my first Halloween m’lord, as well as Lady Corrin’s,” said Odin. “Are we dressed appropriately for such a wonderful event as this?”

Leo briefly took in Lady Corrin’s bat costume before turning back to Odin.

“You…” Leo’s voice began to raise, “you are wearing mY ARMOUR.”

“Yes m’lord,” Odin sported a cheeky grin, “for Prince Leo is the mightiest and most feared in all of Nohr!”

The whole group started to laugh while Leo sulked.

“Honestly, you two are so embarrassing.” Leo crossed his arms in front of his skeleton embellished chest.

“Would you expect anything less?” piped up Niles, who was wearing an odd flowered bathing cap.

“No,” chuckled Leo, “no I wouldn’t.” He could never pretend to sulk for very long if he found something truly amusing.

The whole evening was just as expected. Music filled the hall, food and games were never ending, and a man in a familiar butterfly mask spent a large part of the night careening across the dance floor. There were no Risen in attendance and he even saw Selena smile once when Lady Camilla whispered something in her ear.

At one point in the evening, Niles approached Odin and Lady Corrin.

“Lady Corrin,” Niles said in his usual tone, “I was just outside and there is an absolutely beautiful moon tonight. I wouldn’t let an opportunity like this pass.”

It was only a moment before she started to walk towards the open courtyard, gently pulling Odin’s arm.

“Uh, I’ll be right there. I need to talk to Niles for a minute.” Odin squeezed her hand. “Official retainer duties.”

“Okay,” Lady Corrin smiled. “I’ll just go get us some of that hot apple cider to keep us warm.” She turned and made her way across the hall just out of earshot.

“You know,” Niles started, “I can think of another way foryou two to keep—”

“So what happened to *just the eyepatch?*” Odin chose to ignore the sentence that was falling out of Niles’s mouth and instead motioned towards the exceptionally fluffy matching bathrobe and slippers he was wearing.

“Lord Leo didn’t want to wear the bodysuit,” Niles shrugged, “and I didn’t want to wear clothes. We compromised.”

“Hey Niles,” said Odin, “I just wanted to thank you for doing most of the work on this costume mission.” Then he thoughtfully added, “I’ve been feeling… distracted lately.”

“That’s alright dear,” Niles reassured him. “You should head outside now. Lovely view.” Niles winked. Or at least Odin thought he winked. He never was quite sure with the eyepatch and all.

Odin joined Lady Corrin in the courtyard and together they gazed up at the full moon and star speckled sky. He savoured every smile, laugh, and touch they shared as they spent the rest of the evening talking about the silly, the serious, and the truly outlandish. At the end of the night she even reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Odin wasn’t sure what he had done to be so blessed by the attentions of Lady Corrin.

After escorting her back to the castle, Odin returned to his own chambers and stared flipping through his diary, The Manual of Justice. He started it during his upbringing in the Grima controlled Ylisse of the future, then continued it throughout his time travelling adventure with his cousin Lucina, and finally here to the feuding kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. The pages were filled with his scribbled notes on the Risen and the Faceless, completed quests, historical happenings, and potential weapon names. The spine cracked slightly as he gently pressed the journal open to a fresh page and began to write a short entry, one of the happiest in a while.

As he settled into bed, he made a decision. He had fought his way through 3 timelines of war, it was time to embrace this feeling of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Things That Are Wonderfully Canon:  
> \- Niles' love of moons.  
> \- The Manual of Justice  
> \- "By the mullet of Ike!"  
> \- Calming sword maintenance.  
> \- Odin thinking he's sick when he's actually in love.
> 
> Check out my other work [here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwellie/profile) or find me on tumblr [@snowwellie](http://snowwellie.tumblr.com).


End file.
